


Скрипка и красавица

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: В первый раз всё происходит случайно.





	Скрипка и красавица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fiddler Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602579) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

В первый раз всё происходит случайно; переполненный бар, посетители орут, требуя выпивки и песен, и кто-то как-то всовывает ей в руки скрипку. Она умеет играть, конечно же; тут все умеют играть на чём-нибудь, будь то флейта, или скрипка, или даже, как поговаривают, самый настоящий орган в подвале дома, что когда-то звался оперным театром, хотя она не знает, стоит ли так уж сильно доверять этой истории, учитывая состояние человека, что поведал её (вернее, учитывая шесть опустошённых им до дна кружек самогона).  
Но сейчас это всё неважно: здесь и сейчас она — одинокий голос в толпе буянов, что в ответ на вежливую просьбу скорее врежут ей и удерут, не заплатив.  
Поэтому она прикладывает смычок к струнам и начинает играть — и понимает, что отныне всё навсегда изменится.


End file.
